interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Rules
Game Rules 10-29-2015 1) General; '''Please follow the RPF Rules and be mindful of the Terms of Service, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and Harassment Policy. '''2) Staff; '''Game Master Bravo's word is final in terms of the Intervention Series, unless otherwise stated by a Moderator or Manager of the Role Playing Forum. Co-Game Master Sith-I-5''' holds identical ranking authority and his word is final approval as Bravo, unless otherwise stated by Bravo. Assistant Game Masters''' Mitth_Fisto''' and Bardan_Jusik help manage the Intervention Series. Intervention's management team is collectively known as "Staff". 3) Characters; 'All character sheets must be PMed (Private Message) to Bravo for approval; as a general rule, no Sith, Dark Jedi, or Gray Jedi are allowed. Jedi-based characters are restricted to entrance into the game with the Force abilities of Luke Skywalker in ''Star Wars: A New Hope; further information on Jedi themed characters can be found in our Force Ranking System. Players are allowed one (1) In-Character (IC) and up to 2 Non-Player Characters (NPC). '''4) Social & Questions; All Out-of-Game and/or Out-of-Character discussions and questions should be posted and answered in the Rocketjock Eatery (A Star Wars: Intervention OOC/OOG discussion thread). The Rocketjock Eatery should be used as the public means of game questions and other discussions verses that of PM (Private Message). Private Message should be used for private discussions. 5) Tags & Game Response Time; 'All tag(s) should be replied to within a week (7 days) time period, unless other circumstances such as family, college, work, or DRL (Darth Real Life) prevent a timely reply. Please let other players and staff know of such delays via the ''Rocketjock Eatery (details of the delay are not required, since that information is private to you). If a response to a tag is not received within 7 days, without one of the above described reasons posted in the Rocketjock Eatery, then a staff member may use a NPC (Non-Player Character) to move your character along without directly influencing your character's actions. In general, '''if possible, 2 posts a week or (averaged out) 1 post every 3 1/2 days is the acceptable means of role playing activity in Echoes in Eternity (tags excluded, see above). 6) Storyline; 'All major storylines (a storyline that affects the game as a whole) must have prior approval by Bravo via PM or the ''Rocketjock. Minor storylines (those that only affect your character and one (1) or two (2) other characters with prior approval by those users) are freely allowed without Bravo's prior approval. '''7) Disputes & Concerns; Any disputes between players, players and staff, or staff and staff that cannot be handled in a peaceful manner, must be forwarded to Bravo via Private Message (PM) for further action. Any disputes that violate the Terms of Service, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and/or Harassment Policy must be forwarded to both Bravo and a Role Playing Forum Moderator or Manager immediately. 8) Copyright; players and staff are implored to make references and give credit to any and all creations not their own that they incorporate from outside sources into the game threads. 9) Game Policies; '''Please adhere to the "Declarations" and other Game Policies listed '''10) Have fun!